onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Mushrooms
Magic Mushrooms are magical funguses featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the seventeenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History Upset at his son Prince James' wasteful spending that is draining the kingdom's resources, King George sends him to look into the recent appearance of a giant. Along with James, Jack joins him to investigate, and she smoothly befriends the giant, Anton, by giving him a mushroom to become human sized. The pair later bring Anton to a tavern and deceive him into believing they need his help to restore the kingdom's funds, to which he naively agrees to assist his new friends. When he reverts to his giant size, he climbs up a beanstalk to procure treasures for them; not knowing Jack and James are leading an army to invade the giants' territory and steal their magic beans. A couple, Anastasia and Will, arrive to Wonderland to start a new life together. However, they end leading a frugal existence, and food is hard to come by. While searching for berries, Will plucks a magic mushroom, not knowing it can enlarge a person's size, until Anastasia tells him. Kidnapping the White Rabbit as a means to prove to her father that Wonderland is real, Alice attempts to leave for home while a friend distracts the incoming Queen of Hearts' guards. However, when her pursuers near, Alice hides under the Caterpillar's mushroom, and as she prepares to run, grabs a piece of the fungus. The Caterpillar, noticing the thievery too late, can only call after her to give it back, though Alice has already fled. Running into the Queen's maze, she takes a bite of the mushroom and shrinks herself while the soldiers pass by without noticing her. She then seeks shelter inside a fallen bottle and climbs inside. Alice meets the bottle's inhabitant, Cyrus, and at first, she believes he is one of the Queen's men and threatens to destroy his home by using the mushroom to grow big again. Cyrus quickly proves himself to be an ally, and after promising to grant her wishes, he and she both exit the bottle. Once the mushroom's effects wear off, Alice returns to normal size. In a search to find his presumably deceased mother, Amara, Cyrus bargains with the Caterpillar to retrieve the compass he once traded to him. Alice assists by shrinking herself with a mushroom, and while Cyrus battles the Caterpillar's henchmen, she steals the compass. At some point, the Queen of Hearts kidnaps her husband, Henry, and magically shrinks him. He is imprisoned in a vault slot, and is later freed by his daughter, Regina. She and her accomplice, Jefferson, escape the Queen's soldiers and return to the portal entrance. As Jefferson attempts to hurry her along into the portal, Regina sets the slot on the ground and grabs a mushroom piece. After she places the mushroom in the slot, Henry ingests it and regains normal height. }} Before sailing to Storybrooke, Cora shrinks Anton and imprisons him in a cage aboard Hook's ship. Upon arrival in town, Cora parts ways from Hook to reconcile with her daughter, Regina, while he finds himself hospital bound after an attempt to destroy his nemesis. Once he is discharged from the hospital, David, Leroy and Mary Margaret demand Cora's location. Not knowing where she is, Hook instead shows them the entrapped giant. Anton, seeing David, mistakes him for Prince James. Later, Regina learns from Hook about the giant, and she instigates mayhem by giving Anton a mushroom so he can get his revenge on "James". Anton, regaining his colossal size, disturbs town until subdued at the mention of the only human he trusts, Emma. However, he resumes his reign of terror upon learning Emma is not in town. Although David tries to clear up the James misunderstanding, he forfeits his life to Anton to stop his rampage. Just as the giant stamps a fissure in the ground, the mushroom's effects wear off and he himself falls into the hole. David and the townspeople later save him; leading Anton to regain his trust in humans. }} Trivia Appearances References Category:Magic